Chuck Versus MLG
by downwardsane
Summary: There's a new assignment for Chuck, and it involves help from his friend, Morgan. Does Chuck actually feel that Morgan is ready for this mission?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't own Chuck. I love the show, so I have decided to write about Chuck._

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Buy More. May 28th, 2010 10:00AM**

Another fine day at Buy More. It's the summer, and the store is getting more and more business. Chuck Bartowski works as a supervisor of the Nerd Herd, an IT support desk for Buy More. Things are slow since it's 10 o'clock in the morning. Chuck is sitting at the Nerd Herd station, located at the center of the Buy More, surfing the web and looking at latest gaming news. While he's drifting into his zone of the internet, Morgan Grimes walks up to the desk and notices that Chuck was zoning out. Morgan smirked.

"Chuck! How are you doing, buddy?" Morgan asks. Startled, Chuck looks up at Morgan and sighed of relief. "Okay so far. It's early, so just looking at some news for upcoming games." Morgan nods. Chuck's face is glued back on the computer screen. "I noticed that there is going to be some great games coming out this year," Chuck continues. "Again, I am relieved that you know my little--", Chuck looks around, making sure Jeff, Lester, and the other Buy More employees aren't nearby, "side job."

Morgan looks around again, making sure there's no one around as well. "Yea, it definitely helps my life out as well, knowing what you do and who you are." Chuck and Morgan notices that Jeff and Lester are walking towards the desk.

"Chuck! I need your help man!" Lester said. He looks like there is something wrong with him at this very moment. Chuck looks at both Lester and Jeff for a moment, "What do you need, guys?" Chuck asks, trying to look like he cares.

"Okay, I am working on a plan to get a girl in my life," Lester started as Jeff stands there like a bodyguard, making sure Lester isn't going to be harmed in anyway. Chuck sighed, but Lester shakes his head, "Now, hear me out--" Chuck sighs, shaking his head with disbelief, Lester continues, not noticing what Chuck is doing, "--my idea is foolproof. It starts with going out to a bar, finding this hot lady, and try to melt her with my charms and voice." Chuck nods.

"What happens next? We go to a motel, and we--" Chuck interrupts Lester's fantasy idea, "You know, that's not a good idea right there." Lester thinks about it for a bit and nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's not smart to take advantage of a girl like that. Well then. There's goes my fantasy.. Thanks Chuck." Chuck shakes his head.

"Can I ask, since you seemed to be a 'Ladies Man', how do you do it? Can you give me any advice with me getting a girl in my life?" Chuck thinks about it for a moment, feels a bit amused when he heard Lester's voice sounding desperate, but Morgan clears his throat.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you guys, but since I am the Assistant Manager here--," Morgan points at his name tag, showing his name and the rank of the company, "--I got the authority to stop this madness, considering the fact that this could be, somehow, a sexual harassment thing going on." Morgan knows he is helping Chuck out with this situation he got into. Chuck looks at Morgan and nods, showing that he appreciates bailing him out of this conversation.

Lester and Jeff both look disappointed when they witnessed Morgan's little heroic act for Chuck. Seems like they really wanted an answer to that. They walked away, talking amongst themselves, thinking about what to do with their band, "Jeffster".

"Thanks for helping me with that... awkward moment, Morgan," Chuck said. He's relieved that Morgan is still loyal to him, even though he was lying to Morgan for the past 3 years. "Time to get back to work," Chuck looks at his watch, showing it's 11:30AM "It's almost lunch time. Thanks again, Morgan" Morgan smiles and walks away, returning to his post, surveying his fort of "Buy Moria". Chuck continues to look through the internet for a while, deep in thought about what or when the next assignment will be. Time went by, and a bell starts ringing. Chuck at that time isn't paying attention, and it that bell rings again. He breaks his concentration of the internet and looks up, seeing that his partner in crime, Sarah Walker is smiling at him.

\Chuck always thought that Sarah is a great woman, both about the same age, very attractive, and seems to have a great personality. Besides the look, they both seemed to connect while they are out doing missions. Not only that, but every time they chat generally, whether it would be how their day was, or if Morgan would ever find someone in his love life, Chuck has always known that there's some type of connection between them, and secretly Sarah feels the same way. Sarah sometimes shows a stubborn personality when Chuck talks to her, especially when he keeps asking about her past.

"Hey Sarah! You know you don't have to ring the bell," Chuck said. Sarah looks at him with concern, "I know this bell is here for a reason, but you didn't hear me." Chuck let out a sigh. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Sarah chuckles at his facial expressions when he apologized. Sarah looks around, making sure that no one is around.

"I know. That's why I rang the bell. Anyway, I came over here because it's lunch time, and we need to discuss the new mission coming up," Sarah says. "Let's talk about it in the Castle." Chuck nods, gathers his stuff, and walks out the Buy More with Sarah.

**The Castle: 12:10PM**

The Castle. The current location that Chuck's handlers' base of operations is located at beneath the Buy More store and Sarah's cover job, Orange Orange. Chuck's handlers are from both the Central Intelligence Agency and the National Security Agency. CIA's side is Sarah Walker, a blonde haired, green eyed woman, the same age as Chuck, and is always on Chuck's side whenever they go on these missions. John Casey is the other handler, from the NSA, he's more of a soldier, the "brass tacks" type of guy, and he's more of a big brother type to Chuck, in a weird sort of way. The leader of this team is Daniel Shaw, fairly new to the group, and Chuck still has mixed feelings with him. He's still not sure if he can be trusted still, especially after the Ring tried to break into the Castle, and an assassination attempt on Shaw a few weeks ago.

Sarah and Chuck entered the Castle through Sarah's cover job, conveniently located across from the parking lot of Chuck's Buy More. Sarah put in the pass code on the cash register screen, the freezer opens, and a set of stairs goes down towards the main area of the Castle. Shaw is already there, standing next to where the screen where General Beckman would show up whenever there is going to be briefings and debriefings. Casey is sitting at the table in the middle of the room looking through files, apparently for this new mission. Chuck notices a Major League Gaming logo in one of the papers Casey's going through. Chuck raises his eyebrows and hums in excitement.

"Seems like it may be your dream mission, Bartowski," Casey comments when he saw Chuck's expression. Shaw rolled his eyes and turns on the screen showing General Diane Beckman. Beckman's always the one telling the team about the ongoing problems that the United States of America is facing. Chuck walks over and sits at the table where Casey is still sitting there.

"General," Casey greets Beckman like a formal military person would, giving her a quick salute. Beckman nods, acknowledging the salute. She looks around. "Colonel Casey. Looks like everyone is here. Now then, the new assignment." Chuck sits up and starts to pay attention to whatever the details of assignment will be.

"Today, we have suspicions to believe that there's a particular person to try to get information from. His name is Daisuke Nakamura." The intersect kicks in and Chuck flashes at the name, showing a young Japanese man that plays video games, shows the Major League Gaming Logo, and shows what appears to be Daisuke's father, Nori Nakamura. Brief images show of the father figure somehow involving the Ring with the Yakuza. The flashes disappeared and Chuck clears his throat. "I am sure that Mr. Bartowski saw what I am about to say. We need to get information from Daisuke to see what his father, Nori, is doing with the Ring. We know that Daisuke has no involvement with the Ring, but if we can get information of at least what his father is doing with the Ring, then we can act from there."

Chuck nods and comments, "So basically we have to somehow get some type of lead of the whereabouts or whatever plans Nori may be doing from his son, Daisuke. Now, the question is, what does Major League Gaming have to do with all this?"

"Major League Gaming has a tour for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. We know that Daisuke is going to attend the amateur tournament that is being held at San Francisco. This is where you come in, Mr. Bartowski. Since I know of your friend, Mr. Grimes, thanks to Shaw letting me know of his knowledge of the Castle, and of course, of the situation between you and the other members of this team." Casey grunts as he rolls his eyes. Clearly he still feels that it's a bad idea that Morgan knows about the secrets going on beneath the Buy More and Orange Orange. "We know that you trust him and he wouldn't betray you in any way, so we think this should be a simple mission that you need to have someone that has the skills for this particular assignment. I think it's a fairly simple job for you and Mr. Grimes to show up and play this video will be teamed up with Mr. Grimes and play at the tournament. This event will start in a week. You don't need to win, but you just need to get in contact with Daisuke, and see what he knows about his father's situation."

Chuck thinks about it for a second. "General, if I may comment about this assignment--" Beckman acknowledges by nodding, "--are you sure that this is going to work? I mean, not with the situation with Morgan, but the idea of the fact that if we don't win, we can still get information from Daisuke?"

"Despite the fact that his father is involved with the Yakuza, we have sources that indicate Daisuke is similar to you. He's open to social contact, and he's not in anyway, harmful. Which is another reason why I believe that you and Mr. Grimes shouldn't have a problem. Of course the rest of the team will be with you along the way." Chuck looks around the room and sees Shaw, Casey, and Walker smirk, to let him know he won't be alone.

Chuck nods. "Okay, General. Shouldn't be a problem then." Chuck doesn't want to press on about how it would be difficult to see if he can get the needed information from Daisuke, as the General would insist that it's not difficult at all. Besides, Chuck has done things like this before, trying to befriend Manoosh Depak, which led to Manoosh getting underground for his safety, preventing the Ring to try to make another intersect. At least I don't have to bring this guy underground, Chuck thought. Now how does Chuck bring up this mission to Morgan?

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**The Castle. May 28th, 2010 12:45PM**

Chuck notices Sarah's talking to Shaw about the mission. Without hesitation, he decides to walk over and try to get as much information as he can for the assignment. Chuck gets over there when both of them are done talking about the mission.

"Guys? Why do I get the feeling that it too good to be true?" Chuck asks. "It seems to be too easy for me and Morgan to just 'talk' to Daisuke, knowing that his father is, in fact, associated with the Yakuza. I think there's going to be more to it than just talking to Daisuke." Sarah throws half a smile to Chuck and Shaw sighs.

"Chuck, you should get used to that by now. Like that time you had to calm down that hostage situation during Christmas," Sarah comments. Chuck thought about it for a moment, remembering the two Fulcrum agents that fooled Chuck to think that they both were innocent. One of the agents was playing Chuck, first planning on getting into a high speed chase, and then crashing into the Buy More, and then pretending on trusting Chuck, and the other agent, Frank Mauser was acting as a Police Negotiator until he finally realized they were with Fulcrum. After that thought, he gives a smile to both Sarah and Shaw.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. Well, I should expect anything then." Sarah and Shaw both nodded. 

"Remember that in the spy world, in most cases, there is no such thing as an easy assignment," Shaw added. Chuck let out a sigh of disappointment. "Don't worry though. You know, like always, we'll still be with you." Chuck nods and notices Casey let out a snort. He looks towards the snort and saw Casey sitting at the table, cleaning out an assault rifle. Chuck gives a lazy salute to Casey. Casey grunts when he saw Chuck's weak salute. He starts to go to the steps.

"I got to get back to the Buy More. I have to work on getting Morgan and see how I will spill the beans about the mission," Chuck says. "I'll see you around." Chuck goes up the stairs, leading out of the Castle, heading back to the Buy More, leaving Sarah and Shaw figuring out some ideas and plans for the mission while Casey is still cleaning out the rifle.

**Buy More. 1:13PM**

Chuck is walking and thinking at the same time, heading back towards his post of the Nerd Herd. Morgan notices Chuck and starts walking towards him. Chuck is still in his mind, trying to figure out how to tell Morgan about this mission and also, if he thinks Morgan is ready for the mission. He still in thought, not even noticing Morgan walking towards him.

"Chuck!" Morgan exclaimed, trying to get his attention. Chuck got caught off-guard, let out a little shout of surprise. "Jeez, sorry Chuck." Chuck sighed of relief.

"It's alright, Morgan. I'm riding a big train filled with thoughts, and I didn't even notice you." Chuck said, scratching his head. "Did you need something?"

Morgan shakes his head, "Nah, just checking in with you. Anything new going on? Got any missions that needs to be done?"

Chuck looks around quickly, again making sure there isn't any nosy people around. "We'll talk about that tonight at home, buddy." Morgan grins, showing that he could not wait until later in the evening to hear about the new mission. Chuck dismisses Morgan by giving a pat on the back and walks to his desk at the Nerd Herd. He puts down his things and logs into his computer. He notices Lester Patel walking up towards Chuck, but his partner Jeff Barnes isn't around which Chuck thought it's odd not seeing Jeff next to Lester. They seemed to be always together. They are like Batman and Robin, or probably more appropriately Harry and Lloyd from Dumb and Dumber. Chuck sighs when Lester starts to speak.

"Chuck! Sorry about earlier today. I thought maybe I should get some pointers from you since it appears you have been getting some female attention," Lester said while looking around every once in a while.

"So, what's your point, Lester?" Chuck asks with his voice sounding a hint of curiosity. Lester gives Chuck a brief smile.

"Look, all I want is some tips. Nothing more. Is there anything that I should do to get a woman?" Lester looks around, seems as if he is trying to look for a test subject. "Like that one right there!" Lester points over to an attractive brunette woman. "Chuck, I must know your methods!"

Chuck sighs, knowing he can't get out of this situation. "You want to know my secret?" Lester nods feverishly. "Here it is: Be yourself. For example, remember that time you were at the company picnic last year and tried to get with Carla then?" Lester gave it a quick thought, and remembers the girl named Carla, a former employee. Lester nods. "I remember exactly what happened. You went up to the girl, tried to talk, which you did, and said, 'excuse me, Carla? Can you taste my kosher meat?' And she smacked you." Lester shudders with disgust, thinking of the impact of her hand on his face. "Now, I am not sure if that's exactly yourself, and if it is, well, it looks like you will need some help then." Chuck pats Lester's shoulder. "If you cannot be yourself, at least try. For your sake. That's how I was with Sarah. And that is all I can say about my secret. If you can't do that, then I don't know if you can achieve in your goal. Now, if you excuse me, I got to get back to work." That is partly true. Sarah likes Chuck whenever he's acting like his nerdy, boyish, and funny self. Chuck gives a quick smile and walks away from Lester.

**Buy More. 5:20PM**

Chuck looks at his watch and notices that it's almost his time to go home. He scans the crowd to see if Sarah or Casey is around. He doesn't see them. He pats his pocket to make sure his I-Phone is still there. It is. He pulls out the phone and checks to see if there isn't any missed calls or text messages. None. He goes back to his desk and logs into his email to see if he got any messages there. None as well. He pouts, thinking that he may be out of the loop for the preparation of the plans for his mission next week. He sees Morgan near the store entrance, greeting customers that come inside Buy More. Chuck chuckled. He never would have guessed Morgan would do something like that. He must be bored, Chuck thought. Chuck will entertain Morgan later on that night on the mission details. Chuck still is wondering how he's going to tell Morgan that this would be his first mission. Chuck got over the fact that Morgan's not ready, but really, he thinks that Morgan's, in fact, ready. This isn't going to be that hard of a mission anyway.

Chuck sees Big Mike in the distance, walking out of his office. He is heading towards Chuck. Chuck shows a curious look on his face. "Hey Big Mike!"

"Bartowski! Have you seen Lester around?" Big Mike looks a bit anxious when he asked the question. Chuck thinks about it for a moment and shrugs.

"I don't know, Mike. Why? Did he do something?" Chuck asks, wondering why Mike would look for him.

"That dumb ass fool used my credit card for an online dating site. I guess he's trying to get lucky. Where the hell did he get that idea from, anyway?" Big Mike looks around, trying to find Lester while Chuck backs away slowly, clearing his throat.

"Look, I am not sure where he went off to, Mike. But I gotta go," Chuck quickly looks at his watch. It shows 5:25PM. "My shift is ending soon. If I do happen to see Lester, I will call you right away!" Big Mike nods and walks towards the break room, hoping to catch Lester chatting with Jeff.

Chuck heads over to his Nerd Herd desk, types in his information, and clocks out. He scans around, trying to look for Morgan. Chuck sees him over near the entrance. He looks ready to go. Chuck walks over to Morgan. "Hey, Morgan! Can I get a ride from you?"

"Yeah, I got the company car today, so sure thing, buddy," Morgan said while pulling out his company car keys from his pocket. Chuck nods. They walk out of the store. While they are walking towards the car, they see Lester darting towards Jeff's van. "Looks like Lester's in a hurry," Morgan comments. Chuck shrugs.

**Chuck and Morgan's Apartment: 6:25PM**

After Chuck and Morgan got home, they both got some grape soda, cheese balls, and hooked up their Xbox 360 into their living room big screen TV. They both sit down on the couch and take turns on playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Morgan goes first and plays Xbox Live.

"So, Chuck. What's the news? Anything going on that you have to do?" Morgan starts, clearly wondering what is going on next in Chuck's agenda with the CIA and NSA. Chuck clears his throat.

"Well, there's going to be a mission next week at San Francisco," Chuck starts, opening a soda and grabbed a handful of cheese balls.

"What's going on there?" Morgan wonders, zoning in on killing players on a level called "Overgrown". Chuck thought about it for a minute.

"There's a target I have to speak with to see if he can give me some information on someone," Chuck continues. "The event is being held at Fort Mason Center. But there's a catch. I am going to need someone to help me with the event that's happening there." Morgan is listening, but still playing Call of Duty. He just sniped a guy with a R700, and laughs as he made that head-shot.

"What a noob! So, what's going on there?" Morgan asks to continue on with this mission detail.

Chuck stammers a bit, "W-we-well, it's a tournament with Modern Warfare. A Major League Gaming sponsored event." Morgan killed another guy with a Desert Eagle. Then, as if he realized what Chuck just said, he puts down the controller, even though the game is still going, and looks at Chuck,

"So it's an MLG thing? What do you have to do?" Morgan asks, hoping he's going to hear what he wants to hear. Chuck takes a swig of grape soda and clears his throat.

"Uh, well. The whole idea is I, somehow, get to know this target, get some information from this 'someone', and basically hope for the best. And, in order to do that, I would have to actually play the game as a cover to make sure I don't seem to be an obvious spy. That is why I need help," Chuck said while taking another swig of his soda. Morgan nods, picking up the controller, quits the game so he goes back to the main menu.

"So who is going to help you out in this mission? Casey? Shaw?" Morgan asks, chuckling at the idea of either of them actually playing this game. "Surely they are not in full capacity to actually play this game?" Chuck laughs nervously. Morgan swigs his own grape soda.

"Ahem, well, no buddy. That would be stupid. The idea is that you would help me with this mission," Chuck says, observing Morgan's upcoming reactions. Morgan choked up a little bit from taking that gulp of grape soda when Chuck said that. Chuck waits for Morgan to catch his breath.

"You sure it's a good idea for me to come along and do this?" Morgan asks with concern. Chuck sighs.

"Look, it's going to be an easy mission, and you've been nagging on me, trying to get in a mission, so this is your opportunity. Time to get a little cliché. Do you accept this mission?" Morgan looks at Chuck. But before Morgan answers, their door is being knocked. "Damn it... Hold that thought."

Chuck walks up to the door and looks through the eye hole, and sees Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb, Chuck's brother-in-law. He opens up the door.

"Devon, what's up?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck, I need some advice. Since Ellie's birthday is coming up in a couple of days," Devon starts while Chuck nods on that. He knows Ellie's birthday is, in fact, on June 1st. "What do you think I should get her?" Morgan wanted to say something, but he shuts up.

Chuck ponders at that. He snaps his fingers. "I got it! Wait right here." Chuck runs to his room, grabs a catalog of a local diamond company and runs back to Devon. Chuck flips through a few pages and found the potential gift. "A-ha! Here! Look at this! This is what I think she would want." Chuck points out a necklace with the pendant designed to look as two dolphins intertwined around the signal diamond. "Don't ask about the catalog, I will answer that now. I sometimes get Ellie's old mail. Take it." Since they used to live in the same building. Devon immediately nods at that response.

"Bro, this necklace is...Awesome! I think this is a good pick, Chuck!" Devon says, grabbing the catalog. "Dude, thanks a lot! Ellie should love this!" Chuck smiles.

"Of Course she would. It's a brother-sister thing, you understand," Chuck said while patting Devon on the back. "So, what do you have planned for her, anyway?"

"Oh, just an evening of going out to eat at Islands Restaurant. I think not a bad choice since its Summer and it's kind of a paradise thing." Chuck nods.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. So, you better go to that store soon and get that necklace!" Chuck says.

"Right! Yeah, I better go. Hey, thanks again, bro!" Devon said, shaking Chuck's hand.

"Not a problem. See you later!" Chuck said. Devon leaves and Chuck goes back in, closing the door. Chuck looks at Morgan. "Now, where were we? Oh yeah. What's your response? Would you want to join me in this seemingly safe mission?" Morgan sits there for a minute, rubbing his bearded chin, thinking about the idea.

"Hmm. Well, why not? I think this would be a great experience, and I think this is going to be a fun time anyway. What type of game type are we talking? Headquarters? Search and Destroy?" Morgan said. Chuck sighs with relief.

"Well that's good you want to join the fun. Now that, I am not sure yet. I will find that out tomorrow," Chuck said. He grabs his phone, makes sure he didn't miss any calls again. None. Chuck hopes that it should be as easy as it sounds, but like Shaw said, in most cases, there is no such thing as an easy assignment. Chuck feels a bit worried about that.

End of Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chuck and Morgan's Apartment June 1, 2010 8:25AM**

Sarah walks in Chuck's room, trying to look for Chuck. Chuck lays there quietly sleeping. Chuck heard some footsteps produced by Sarah and looks up. He sees Sarah in a silky pink two piece lingerie, showing her flat midriff. Chuck widen his eyes with his mouth agape.

"Just another dream, just another dream," Chuck keeps repeating over and over. Sarah reaches the end of the bed, and slowly crawl towards Chuck. Chuck still is repeating his little chant, trying to convince himself that it's not real. Sarah faces Chuck eye to eye, and he keeps stammering. Sarah smiles.

"You know what you need to do, Chuck?" Sarah asks with a sultry voice. Chuck shakes his head negatively. "Wake up, Chuck".

"You know, this is actually a good dream. Last time you tried to kill me," Chuck says, trying to fight the voice of Sarah.

"Wake up, Chuck," Sarah says again. She repeats it over and over until there's a familiar voice drilling into Chuck's head, syncing with Sarah's lips. "Chuck! Wake up!" Chuck finally snaps out of his dream, and opens his eyes. He sees Devon "Captain Awesome" in view. Chuck lets out a small, girlish scream. He rubs his eyes to make sure his vision is clear, and see that Devon is shirtless, showing his hard-working "awesome" abs, with a pair of Hawaiian surf shorts. Chuck clears his throat.

"What are you doing here, Devon?" Chuck asks. "And also, how the hell did you get in?"

"Morgan let me in. He was heading out for work anyway," Devon answers. "So, I wanted to get in here and get your input of my little outfit. You like it?" Chuck looks at Devon's shorts. A blend of yellow and green, with palm trees going up and down the legs of the shorts.

"Honestly, those are some sweet shorts. What is this outfit for, anyway?" Chuck asks.

"Remember I mentioned that I am going to the Islands Restaurant for Ellie's birthday tonight," Devon says. "So, I figured we go there, surfer style. Not sure if I am going to be there without a shirt, I may put on a white button up t-shirt, but you get the drift, right?" Chuck thinks about it for a couple of seconds and nods.

"Yeah, that would be a cool idea for you and Ellie. Especially when its not a bad day outside. It supposed to be nice and sunny outside." Chuck comments. "Look, not to be rude or anything, but can you get the hell out of my room? I gotta get ready for work, you know." Devon nods.

"No problem bro. By the way, I got the present already you suggested," Devon says. "Thanks for the suggestion! I'll see ya later." Chuck grins. He remembers the necklace with the pendant that has the dolphins circling the small diamond in the center. He sighs. Still don't know what to get Ellie, Chuck thought to himself.

Chuck got up, and went to the shower. He grabs a towel before entering the bathroom and looks at the mirror. His reflection looks good. Looks like he didn't need to shave. Good, he thought. Time went by and he went out of the shower. He puts on the usual outfit for the Nerd Herd, black pants, white dress shirt, and a black tie with the name tag tucked in his breast pocket. He walks over to the kitchen and grabs a cup of coffee. He notices there is a manila folder that he picked up yesterday from the Castle. It contains the details for the tournament he has to be in to encounter his target, Daisuke Nakamura. Chuck mentioned this information already to Morgan last night after working at Buy More for the day. Morgan already knew the actual tournament details. The tournament specifically for Chuck's operation is a two versus two Search and Destroy set up, although they have not grabbed the actual maps they will be in. Chuck went to the website while they were talking about the mission, but didn't see any specific details of the maps, so they are assuming that it's going to be random. He takes a sip of his coffee, and remembers that he has to get something for his sister since it's her birthday today. Can't give her the necklace, that's Awesome's job, Chuck thought. He did suggest a good necklace for her, but it doesn't matter. He's going to look around while working today.

He looks at the time, it's 8:35AM. Chuck gathers his things and starts to head out for work. He looks around the apartment to make sure he doesn't forget anything. Doesn't seem like I am forgetting anything at all, Chuck thought. He pats around his pants, making sure his cell phone is present, and it is. He exits his apartment, locks the door, and sees Casey in the courtyard. He has the usual green shirt and khaki pants for the regular Buy More staff. Chuck smiles at Casey, waving his hand at Casey. Casey nods, but Chuck swears he heard a faint grunt. Chuck shakes his head and starts to go towards his Nerd Herd car and dreads another day at work.

**Buy More 10:00AM**

Chuck sits at his desk in the Nerd Herd section of the Buy More, playing around with his I-Phone, not realizing that his sister, Eleanor "Ellie" Woodcomb is ringing the bell. Chuck snaps out of his daydream, and looks up at Ellie. Chuck smiles.

"Hey! Happy Birthday, Ellie!" Chuck exclaims, going around his home of the Nerd Herd, hugging Ellie. "Why are you here?"

"Thanks, and sorry, I didn't really want to go over here, Chuck, but I just want to make sure you didn't see Devon around here recently. I don't want to see him in here trying to buy me some new electronic gadget, when we can have just a great evening, eating dinner or something, you know?" Ellie appears to be a little anxious about what Devon could be getting her for her birthday, and, of course, Chuck knows about the necklace.

"Look, Ellie, don't worry about it. He came to me the other day and asked what to get you for your birthday, I advised him not to go anywhere without my consent," Chuck assures Ellie. Oh, crap, Chuck thought. "Err, damn it, I should not have mentioned that until later tonight." Chuck lightly smacks his forehead a few times from his palm of his hand. "Don't even try it, I am not going to give you the details until you see what you will be getting later on tonight. I admit, I don't know what to get you, yet, but believe me, it's not going to be from here." Chuck chuckles nervously. Ellie looks at Chuck as if she is trying to figure out his goal of life is currently.

"Good, I guess I can thank you in advance on whatever he is getting me tonight. Well, I should be going then. Whatever he may be doing, I guess I should thank you again!" Ellie waves good-bye to Chuck and he waved back. Damn it, what am I going to get her? Chuck thought. Not Jewelry, that would be stupid, already gave that option to Devon. He walks back to his desk and ponders that idea for a time, while browsing the internet. Morgan comes up to Chuck, which breaks Chuck's concentration on what to get Ellie, and he grins at Morgan.

"So, what do you think we should practice on Call of Duty later?" Chuck asks Morgan. Morgan stands there, rubbing his beard.

"Hmm, how about just doing a public match, maybe a tactical match, you know. Two or three versus match, and then move on to the main objective of Search and Destroy, and work on that for a while, and see how it goes from there?" Morgan suggests Chuck. Chuck agrees by nodding.

"That sounds like a good plan, buddy!" Chuck says to Morgan, and takes a moment to think, and looks back at Morgan. "Morgan, have you got any idea of what I should get my sister for her birthday?" Morgan looks at Chuck as if he's making sure he asked the question correctly.

"What did you say?" Morgan asks. "Why do you ask me this? I thought you would grabbed something by now," Morgan continues. Chuck sighs.

"Look, I figured I would ask you to see if you can give me an idea of what to get her," Chuck says. "Especially when you still have that crush on her." Morgan looks disappointed. Then, he acts as if he spills his emotions that has been hiding for decades.

"I know, it's sad. Even if she is married, I still have feelings for her. I can't help it." Morgan thinks for a minute, trying to get an idea. Morgan gets the idea and smacks his hand on Chuck's counter. Chuck jumps at the sudden sound. "How about we get something from San Francisco when we go there?" Chuck shakes his head. "Look, I know it's going to be a little late, but at least over there you would have a lot of options to get something for her." Chuck nods his head, actually impressed at Morgan's idea.

"That's another plan! Thanks again, buddy!" Chuck says. "So when we get there, I got to get something. Remind me, just in case I forget, okay Morgan?" Morgan nods.

"Got to get back on patrol here. I'll see you later," Morgan says, walking away. Chuck waves at Morgan.

**Buy More 2:30PM**

Chuck is helping an elderly woman out with her laptop, having an issue booting up. Chuck looks around the laptop and notices that it's fairly new.

"So, let me get this straight, Ma'am. You got this laptop, and it works fine before, and now, it doesn't turn on at all, is that right?" Chuck asks, making sure he got the facts all right.

"Why yes, dear. I was on the computer, going through my emails, and then it just turns off on me. I tried to turn it back on, but it didn't respond. No lights, no sound... Nothing!" She says. "It was a gift my son gave me a few days ago, and it works fine then." Chuck gave an expression that looks like he got an idea.

"I think I know what this is about," Chuck starts. He looks around under his desk, where there would be some loose wiring, computer components, and computer diagnostic disk programs lying around here. He looks at the laptop, trying to look for the brand of it. It's a Dell Inspiron. He looks back down, digs through, and finds a power cord for a dell laptop. He takes the cord, hooks up an outlet below him, and plugs in the laptop where the slot labeled "power" is located. After that, he notices there's a light showing towards the front, indicating there's power. He pushes the power button, and it turns on, booting right up.

"Ah-Ha! That's the problem. The battery was dead, and all it takes is a power cord that charges the battery," Chuck states. The woman looks at him like she was confused.

"So that was the problem all along?" She asks with a hint of surprise in her voice. "Well thank you, my dear. At least there's nothing wrong. Do I owe you anything?" Chuck shakes his head.

"No need, this doesn't require any funding. Glad to help you out," Chuck says, smiling politely at her.

"Well thank you kindly, young man! Saved me a headache!" She says, chuckling. Chuck nods.

"Have a great day!" Chuck smiles as he said that. He waves at the elderly woman while she's gathering the laptop and starts to leave. Chuck inputs the data into the computer and a couple of minutes later Casey shows up. Chuck looks up at Casey.

"Hi there, Terminator, how can I help you today?" Chuck asks jokingly. Casey rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Bartowski. Listen, we got some more details about Nakamura," Casey says, "We got a report from Beckman and basically he does have some muscles with him everywhere he goes." Chuck thinks for a moment.

"So, you mean, like he's buff, he works out, right?" Chuck says, scratching his head. Casey shrugs.

"You can say he does, but he also got some of, what you may don't have, friends with him." Casey adds, with a smug face. Chuck laughs a little, reminding him that Casey kind of looks like Yoda from Star Wars with that face. "What are you laughing at?"

"Well you know, probably nothing really, just been thinking that your face looked really funny when you made that face. I will call you 'Yoda' from now on," Chuck snickers. Casey grunts.

"You're lucky I can't kill you, Bartowski. I wouldn't though. I'd rather use the ancient Chinese water torture," Casey grins. "We can see how long you would last on that!" Chuck sighs with disappointment.

"You know, Casey, I truly am going to miss you when I grow old," Chuck says with as much sympathy as he can produce to the statement. Casey grunts.

"Okay, numb skull, just remember that information, will ya?" Casey says. "Now, if you excuse me, it looks like I am going to pitch a sale to that woman that's looking at an mp3 player." Casey walks away, leaving Chuck shaking his head in disbelief. After that encounter, he goes into a new encounter, Lester and Jeff. Chuck sighs in disappointment.

"When can I get a break," Chuck says to himself. Jeff stands next to Lester.

"Listen, Chuck. I just wanted to say thank you," Lester starts. "I think I am getting the hang of interacting with the ladies." Jeff smiles.

"It seems that, once again, you have blessed us with your talents," Jeff says. Chuck looks a bit confused.

"Uh, what exactly are we talking about, guys?" Chuck asks. Lester put his hand on Chuck's shoulder.

"Okay, look. I don't know if you knew about my little encounter with 'MamacitaXoXo69' the other day, and, to be honest, she's a fox!" Lester says. Chuck notices over Lester's shoulder that Big Mike is walking towards us. Chuck thinks this would be a good opportunity to see how this plays out with Lester and Mike.

"I'm sure you've experienced an adventure with this person. How did you end up finding her, anyway?" Chuck asks with an interest sound in his voice. He looks again over Lester's shoulder, making sure Big Mike is heading over still.

"You see, I went to this website called ekinky, and it's just like eharmony, but, obviously, a more.... dirtier version," Lester says, looking around constantly as if he is making sure he's not in some creepy big brother episode. Chuck raised an eye brow, not because Lester is acting like an episode of some sad reality TV show, but Big Mike got stopped by Morgan. Looks like a quick chit-chat.

"So, what happened next, then?" Chuck asks, to buy some time for Big Mike.

"Oh, you don't understand. I was so into this lady. We went out for an evening at a nice restaurant, went to a photo booth to take pictures of ourselves, and," Lester says, raising his eye brows a few times, "get this. And we went to a motel and had the pleasure ride of my life!" Chuck shivers at the thought of Lester with a girl. Lester and Jeff nods simultaneously at what Chuck's reaction showed. At that time, Big Mike is behind Jeff and Lester, giving an annoyed look on his face.

"LESTER!" Mike shouts. Lester jumps and quickly turns around.

"Y-ye-yes sir?" Lester says, cowering behind Jeff.

"Why the hell did you use my credit card," Big Mike begins. He pulls out what appears to be a receipt. "To go on a dating service from a site called-" Mike pulls the paper closer to his face, "-ekinky? What in the hell is this crap?" Lester is still cowering behind Jeff.

"Mike, listen. I had an epiphany, okay?" Lester says. "I was given a choice of showing off my masculinity to the whole world. Then I got up, went to ask some advice-" Chuck gulps at that, "-and was given a quest. A quest to unlock the key of my masculinity by meeting my fair maiden, for she has the very key for my very sacred jewels of manhood. Now," Lester somehow gained confidence and goes up to Big Mike, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "Listen, I don't have to tell you any more of what happened between me and her, but I will say that it is the greatest moment of my life-", Lester chuckles, "besides my Bar Mitzvah, of course, and what I should say about this little....incident is a business expense."

"Business expense?!?" Big Mike says. Chuck could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of Mike's ears. He instantly closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Now, you listen to me, Lester. This 'Business Expense' has been officially written off. You owe me sixty dollars!" Mike turns back and marches towards his office. Lester rolls his eyes.

"Why must he see things very small, Chuck?" Lester comments. Chuck just stands there and shrugs. Lester sighs. "Look, I gotta run. I have to give my lady a ring. You know how it is, right Chuck?"

"Yeah, Lester, I sure do. Make sure you put a leash on Jeff," Chuck jokes. They start walking away. "Okay, bye-bye."

**Chuck and Morgan's Apartment: 6:50PM**

Chuck is in his room, laying down on his bed, thinking about the birthday present that he's going to get for Ellie. He makes a sputtering sound through his lips, obviously thinking hard about the present. He gets up, looks around his room, and notices a recent picture of his father, Stephen Bartowski. Chuck smiles, remembering that his father is, in fact, one of the creators of the intersect. His father's codename is "Orion". Chuck lets out a quiet yell of joy, "Ah-Ha," and he looks through his drawers and notices an old family album. Morgan heard that yell and walks over to Chuck's room.

"What is it? I thought I heard you say something?" Morgan asks. Chuck looks up at Morgan.

"I got an idea for Ellie's present, Morgan," Chuck started. He flips through the photo album quickly and finds a picture of vintage Ellie and Chuck, arms around each others' shoulders. He takes out the picture. "Remember this picture, Morgan?" Morgan looks at the picture for a minute, and nods.

"Oh yeah, that's the picture when you were like eleven years old, and you got a baseball bat and glove from Ellie for your birthday," Morgan says. "Ah, those were the days huh, Chuck?" 

"Exactly," Chuck starts. "This is _the_ perfect gift. It's like she gave me treasures to get me into baseball, so I am planning on getting something from maybe the Fisherman's Wharf, like a frame and put this picture on there!" Morgan nods at the idea.

"That sounds fantastic! Nice thinking there," Morgan says. "So a treasure for your birthday, and a nice treasure for her birthday. Good touch!"

"Okay, got that over with, get the present over at San Francisco...Right. Now, what we need to do is get started with Modern Warfare. Are you ready to kill?" Chuck asks Morgan. Morgan's eyes turned wide open.

"Affirmative, Carmichael!" Morgan answers with a salute. Chuck salutes back. They both went inside their living room, Chuck went to the kitchen to grab refreshments. Grape soda for Morgan, and orange soda for Chuck. Morgan went ahead and turned on the Xbox 360 and starts up Modern Warfare. They both take turns dealing with the Team Tactical match option. Morgan goes first while Chuck observes.

During the night they both have their share of gaming and practicing on Search and Destroy, trying to get a good strategic feel of each map. Chuck keeps looking at the Gamebattles website using his laptop to see if there is any more information of what the maps are to be. Still nothing at that. Chuck sighs.

"You know, buddy, I wish I can get the exact maps for the tournament. I hate playing random maps," Chuck comments. Morgan nods. "I mean, I don't mind killing random kids and all, but I would love to have concrete information of what the maps are going to be."

"MLG does this kind of stuff on purpose, you know that, right?" Morgan says. Chuck thinks for a second and nods. "I mean, I don't think it's going to be fair to show up when both us and them would know what maps are we going to face off on, you know? It's better to just fight through all these levels and get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess you are right about that," Chuck replies. "I do always love a challenge." Chuck smiles. He does love the fact that he is working a mission with his best friend. He always believes in teamwork.

**Chuck and Morgan's Apartment 10:23PM**

Chuck and Morgan finally called it quits with Modern Warfare. They decided to keep practicing for the next couple of days before shipping off to San Francisco. Chuck tells Morgan good-night and enters his bedroom. He puts his I-Phone on the counter next to his bed. He sets up the alarm clock for 8:30AM. Chuck sighs and was about to fall asleep until he heard his phone vibrating. He looks towards the phone and picks it up. The display shows "Unrestricted". He sighs and answers.

"Hello?" Chuck says. He hears a familiar voice.

"Chuck, it's your father. We need to meet."

Chuck immediately turns wide awake.


End file.
